fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Fox (SSB16)
Fox is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. OC 2016. Fox mostly has retained his attributies from Brawl. Attributes Fox is a very light character who moves at very high speeds, clocking in as the third fastest runner and 2nd fastest walker in the game (with being the fastest). Almost all of his attacks come off quickly and combine with each other. Fox's excellent speed is counter-balanced by the small and short reaching hitboxes in most of his attacks. This can complicate approaches, and his Blaster doesn't make up for that because it doesn't make opponents flinch. However, it is able to force approaches, unless the opponent has a lasting reflector, an absorbing move such as PSI Magnet from , or their crouch is low enough to avoid it. His up smash is a powerful vertical killer, and is also his only move that can KO reliably under 100%. It's a good move due to its high knockback scaling, speed, and reach. It can also be combo'd into, most notably from a down aerial. His forward air can add extra height to Fox's jump, due to producing a hovering effect if used shortly after jumping (known as Foxcoptering) - this can extend his recovery and allow him to quickly recover vertically, which isn't possible with his primary vertical recovery move (Fire Fox). His back air has high horizontal knockback. As far as specials go, Fox's blaster can easily build damage from a distance, it refreshes stale moves if it hits, and it's also able to steal KOs. Fox's Reflector not only reflects projectiles, but can semi-spike opponents when used in the air (making it a useful tool for gimping poor and/or slow recoveries), and also slows Fox's aerial movement. The jump cancel has been replaced with a dash cancel, allowing a continuous shine volley across the stage (it works best at 70% and above depending on the character). As far as recovery goes, Fox Illusion can be used to gain a horizontal boost, and can also be canceled before completion to trick opponents, as opposed to Fire Fox, which comes off much slower but can move vertically. However, Fire Fox is easily edgeguarded, due to leaving Fox vulnerable during the charge required to use the move (though it can damage opponents if they get too close). Fox is also able to wall jump, boost grab, and DACUS (though his sliding up smash doesn't gain much less distance than his DACUS). However, due to Fox's falling speed, he is susceptible to juggling, combos and zero-to-death combos which will most likely lead to Fox being KO'ed due to his light weight. His projectile, while good for camping, does not make the opponent flinch which leaves hims unable to stop his opponent from approaching. His recovery options are linear and predictable. Fox Illusion covers only horizontal distance, it stops all of Fox's moment when the move ends and has a small ledge sweet spot. Fire Fox can cover vertical, horizontal and diagonally distances, but its start-up makes gives Fox's opponents time to set up edge guards or gimp him. Moveset 'Taunts' *Up: Fox charges fire and himself and says "Here I come!". Looks similar to his up special. *Side: Like in Melee, Fox backs up, bends down a bit, and says "Come on!". *Down: Fox throws his blaster into the air, then allows it to land back into its holster. 'On-Screen Apperance' *Ejects from an Arwing. 'Idle Poses' *Holds his hand in front of him and takes a deep breath. *Makes a "C'mon" gesture with his hand. 'Victory Poses' *Poses with his blaster, saying "Mission complete!" *Spins his blaster and puts it in his holster, saying "This is Fox. Returning to base." *Crosses his arms, looks upward, and raises his tail. (His "character chosen" animation and taunt in Super Smash Bros.) In Competitive Play Match ups Alternate Costumes Trivia